


Сенсация

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Газетная статья объявляет Баки новым Капитаном Америкой. С подачи Тони Старка, при активной поддержке Стива.





	Сенсация

**Author's Note:**

> Временной период – сильно после событий ГВ.

« _Баки Барнс – новый Капитан Америка!_ » – уверенно сообщает газетный заголовок, и Баки чувствует, как правый глаз начинает слегка подергиваться.

Ничем хорошим история со Старком закончиться не могла. С чего началась их стычка со Стивом, он не слышал – слишком поздно зашел в комнату. Но только суть от этого не меняется.

– Ты так никому из нас и не доверяешь, – говорил Стив своим самым въедливым тоном. – Ему – в особенности.

– Я не доверяю? – притворно удивлялся Тони в ответ. – Да с чего тебе такое вообще в голову пришло? Доверяю как себе!

Основная проблема таких ситуаций в том, что Старк обладает практически неограниченными ресурсами, изобретательным умом и при этом удивительно легко поддается на провокации. А Стив – собаку съел на провокациях и умеет проявлять настоящие чудеса упорства, когда хочет до кого-то докопаться. Кто из них прав и на почве чего стычка вообще возникла, Баки выяснять не собирался. Но кому-то явно придется отвечать за последствия.

И вот теперь он сидит, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в газету, и никак не может понять, почему в результате вечно перепадает ему.

« _Я доверяю Баки Барнсу как самому себе_ », – цитирует несчастное издание слова Тони. – « _Самый настоящий Мститель. Надежный, самоотверженный. Будь моя воля, хоть сейчас вручил бы ему щит Капитана Америки. Разве на эту роль можно найти кандидата лучше?_ »

Тони с энтузиазмом взирает на Баки с газетного разворота. Выглядит, конечно, эффектно – среди тьмы новомодных гаджетов, в ореоле славы гения-изобретателя. Разве можно такому не поверить?

Стив заходит на кухню, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что утренние новости он уже видел.

– Роджерс, у кого-нибудь из вас вообще совесть есть?

– Старк это специально, – цедит Стив сквозь зубы. – Думает, ему все сойдет с рук.

– Просто демонстрирует максимальный уровень доверия, – произносит Баки, пожимая плечами, но ловит взгляд Стива и тут же напрягается еще сильнее. – Ты же можешь просто успокоиться? Стив, не надо. Все и так уже очень далеко зашло.

Баки прекрасно умеет распознавать ситуации, в которых со Стивом совершенно бесполезно разговаривать. Он не будет спорить, повышать голос и вообще как-то отстаивать свою позицию. Просто все равно все сделает по-своему. Молча.

– Ты же правда не будешь продолжать? Я не знаю… давать интервью с каким-нибудь опровержением? – спрашивает Баки без особой надежды. 

Стив смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего.

– О чем ты вообще? Конечно, не буду.

***

– Доброе утро, Капитан! Как спалось? Какие подвиги планируете совершить в этот чудесный денек? – тон, которым его приветствует Романова, не обещает совершенно ничего хорошего. Да и планшет она ему протягивает с таким энтузиазмом, что даже в руки брать не хочется.

«Стивен Роджерс полностью поддерживает кандидатуру Джеймса Барнса на роль следующего Капитана», – бодро сообщает электронное издание.

Дальше идет слезливая история о друзьях со школьной скамьи, длительном расставании, скандальном воссоединении и ода потрясающей меткости Баки и еще более потрясающим навыкам рукопашного боя.

По искренним заверениям издания, Стив доверяет Баки даже больше, чем себе. И с заявлением Тони Старка полностью согласен.

– Как думаешь, Стив просто не пережил, что теперь общественность думает, что Старк в тебя верит больше, чем он? Или хотел со всем согласиться назло Тони?

– Я его убью, – произносит Баки очень спокойно.

– Напишут, что ты расчищаешь себе путь к заветной цели, – со знанием дела отвечает Наташа. 

– Просто если я его не убью…

– А если не убьешь – жди статей, что пытаешься стать Кэпом через постель. И еще каким-то образом обвел Тони вокруг пальца и заручился его поддержкой.

Баки ухмыляется и возвращает Наташе планшет. Всегда знает, как поддержать.

***

Вечером Стив встречает его взглядом, полным раскаяния.

– Прости, Бак. Не умею вовремя остановиться. 

Он подходит вплотную, тянется убрать прядь волос со щеки, положить руку на плечо. Знает, насколько хорошо в их случае работают тактильные ощущения. Хитрый засранец.

– Стив, еще одна такая статья – и пеняй на себя.

– За действия Тони я отвечать не могу…

– Мне все равно. – Руки Роджерса перемещаются на его плечи, и их движение очень мешает сохранять категоричный тон. – Хотите со Старком побесить друг друга – вперед. Но только без меня. Ты понял, сопляк?

– Ага. – Баки чувствует, как Стив прижимается пахом к его бедру, и задумывается, кто еще пытается добиться чего-то через постель. – Я все понял.

Баки отстраняется от него резким и совершенно однозначным движением.

– Я не шучу. Поговори с ним. Делай, что хочешь, но больше никаких статей.

***

Как назло, виновником следующей вспышки активности прессы становится он сам. Просто крайне неудачное стечение идиотских обстоятельств.

Большая часть их миссий – заранее продуманные операции в стратегических точках. Обычными героическими подвигами в городе занимаются всякие Дружелюбные соседи. Такое вот разделение зон ответственности.

Тем не менее, Баки, конечно, не может проигнорировать пожар, вспыхнувший посреди улицы, рядом с магазинчиком, где он обычно покупает сигареты (как искренне надеется – втайне от Стива).

Он вытаскивает из горящего здания маленькую девочку – голубоглазого белокурого ангела, – которую хочет тут же вручить испуганным родителям и побыстрее ретироваться. Вот только он едва успевает подбежать к ним, как его уже хватает за руку какой-то парень в красной футболке и кричит чуть ли не на всю улицу:

– А ты разве не новый Капитан Америка?

– Он спас мою дочь! – со слезами на глазах восклицает мать девочки.

– Новый Капитан будет спасать обычных людей! – кричит кто-то из напуганной толпы. Как будто Стив этим никогда не занимался.

– Поаплодируем новому Кэпу! – добивает отец девочки.

– Твою мать, – с чувством произносит Баки, когда замечает направленные в его сторону камеры телефонов.

Перед мысленным взором уже проносится череда капитанских костюмов самой сумасшедшей расцветки. На горизонте маячит необходимость сниматься в мотивационных роликах и отчитываться – или, скорее, делать все возможное, чтобы не отчитываться – перед невнятными представителями всяческих правительственных организаций.

***

Фотографии получаются даже более эффектные, чем у Старка. Особую популярность набирает снимок, на котором спасенная девочка сидит на сгибе его правой руки и смотрит на него с выражением испуганного восторга. Сам он стоит на фоне горящего здания, взгляд – совершенно безумный, лицо в копоти, волосы растрепались. Красота.

Подпись под фотографией сообщает, что «Сумрачный Капитан всегда рядом в минуту опасности». 

На этот раз на общей кухне базы его с нетерпением ждет Сэм. Радостно протягивает ему телефон, на котором открыта страничка очередного интернет-издания. Сайт предлагает пройти онлайн-опрос « _Какой дизайн костюма, по вашему мнению, больше подошел бы новому Капитану_ ». Баки с облегчением отмечает, что варианты формы ему подсовывают в основном довольно спокойные, если не сказать – мрачные.

– Какой Капитан – такая и форма. И да, когда ты станешь популярным, обязательно напишу твою биографию. Со своей точки зрения, – сообщает Уилсон. – Так что? Метишь на место Стива?

– Конечно, – Баки кивает. – Всегда ему завидовал и хотел быть Кэпом. Руки к его щиту так и тянутся. Давай честно – ты же сам только из-за этого с ним общаешься?

– Еще бы. И в тебе всегда видел конкурента, – подхватывает Сэм. – Ладно, а если серьезно – что планируешь делать? Тебе такое внимание на пользу не пойдет.

Баки со злостью смотрит на телефон в своих руках.

– Не знаю. Понятия не имею.

– Только не смей куда-нибудь сбегать. Я этого больше не выдержу. А вообще, помочь тебе может только какая-нибудь новость позаковыристее.

***

Когда Стив заходит к Баки после утренней пробежки, по выражению его лица можно понять две вещи. Во-первых, фотографии с пожара он уже видел и явно успел оценить. Возможно, даже прошел опрос по поводу формы для нового Капитана. Поэтому взгляд его красноречиво мечется между Баки и постелью. Во-вторых, на этот раз он действительно переживает по поводу происходящего.

– Я все исправлю.

– Не надо, Стив. – Баки качает головой. – На этот раз я сам виноват. Так получилось.

– Но корень проблемы не в тебе. Так что…

– Стив, пожалуйста. Ты ведь только хуже сделаешь.

– Я посоветуюсь со знающими людьми, – обещает Стив, целенаправленно тесня Баки в сторону кровати.

– Замечательно! Давайте к этому процессу вообще всех привлечем…

– Я виноват, Бак. – Горячие губы Стива оказываются у его виска. – Я все исправлю, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Баки вздыхает. Самое пугающее обещание, на которое способен Стив Роджерс.

***

Вечером Стив долго говорит с кем-то по телефону. По обрывкам разговора Баки улавливает, что с Пеппер Поттс, но больше старается не подслушивать, хотя ему очень-очень любопытно.

Результаты разговора всплывают через день, и Баки всерьез прикидывает, не стоит ли все-таки нарушить обещание, данное Сэму, и сбежать куда подальше.

В целом, маневр Стива вполне может на долгое время отвлечь от Баки внимание общественности. Но вот только это ничего не останавливает.

« _Стив Роджерс – бывший любовник Тони Старка_ ».

– Не это ли послужило причиной конфликта, в котором так долго искали политические корни? Ждем ответа именитого миллиардера-изобретателя на признание Роджерса, – Наташа дочитывает статью и кладет планшет на стол.

– Кто-нибудь поставит на то, что именитый миллиардер просто закроет вопрос? Или попросит мисс Поттс приложить все усилия, чтобы вопрос был закрыт? – хмыкает Баки.

– Без шансов, – Сэм качает головой. – Так что ждем новую статью.

– Ждем, – улыбается Наташа.

– Давайте где-нибудь в Ваканде? – вздыхает Баки.


End file.
